Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry: First Date
by wonderpwny
Summary: Twilight is officially a princess, which means that she has a kingdom to watch over. She gets carried away with a date with Flash Sentry. - oh and btw, rumors say that Flash Sentry isn't going to be in season 4 of MLP:FiM! :(((( -


**[**Twilight(day after she returned from the human world)**]**

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike shook Twilight awake.

"Huh? Spike?" She forced herself awake.

"Twilight! Hey, we have plans today! Well, plans for _you_ exactly."

"What? Spike, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you're a princess now, right? Princess Celestia needs to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Princess Celestia's gonna assign you a kingdom today!"

Twilight remained silent with an open mouth. "T-_Today_?"

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, today! Let's go!"

"Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia declared. Twilight stepped up. She was nervous even though she knew that the only people in the room were her best friends and the some of the castle guards. "Today, I will assign you a new kingdom. One that was put together by princes and princesses all around Equestria. As of you taking on your duties as a princess, I, Princess Celestia, hereby assign you, Twilight Sparkle, to the United Lands Kingdom!"

Everybody cheered, but Twilight tilted her head. "The United Lands Kingdom?"

"The United Lands Kingdom is the unity of Saddle Arabia, San Palomino Desert, Las Pegasus, and Applewood. Basically , we put together these locations and made a grand kingdom. Your central location will be in Applewood. You leave in 5 days."

Twilight walked back down the hall with her 5 friends at her side.

"Congrats, Twi," Applejack said. "But will you ever come back to us in Ponyville?"

"'Course I will! I'll never forget you guys!"

"But if you leave your kingdom, who's gonna watch over it? You need a prince!"

"A prince? But I- " Before Twilight could finish her sentence, she and Flash Sentry collided for the third time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Wait, Flash?"

"Sorry, Princess! Wait, that's like the third time we've bumped into each other!" He didn't seem upset, but happy. He continued walking the opposite direction they were going. "Oh, and Princess! You free this afternoon?"

Twilight stopped. She turned around and awkwardly replied, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Oh great! I mean, uh, ok. I'll meet you at the front of the palace."

Rarity nudged Twilight with her elbow and said, "Ooh, you got yourself a date!"

Twilight blushed and countered with, "Hey, maybe it's not a date! I mean, I barely know him. Maybe he just wants to introduce me to the new kingdom or something."

Her friends kept on insisting that it was a date and that she should go, so Twilight finally agreed to it.

"You need to look fabulous for your date!" Rarity exclaimed. Twilight rolled her eyes. "It's not an _official_ date. I wouldn't need a dress for this. I probably won't even need my crown."

Twilight met up with Flash Sentry, as promised. He wasn't wearing his armor, but he still looked kind of built. He had blue hair that stuck up. His coat was orange. She had never seen him with his armor off. She tried her best not to blush and forced out a "Hello."

"Hi, Princess Twilight," Flash said. Even he was sort of blushing.

"You can just call me Twilight. Or Twi. Whichever you prefer."

"Oh, ok, _Twilight_." He smiled.

"So, uh, what'd you bring me out here for?" She tried not to sound mean but she was just curious.

"I guess I wanted to know you more since we always end up bumping into each other." He added a laugh. "So, I'll take you around the Crystal Empire. Well, the parts I know. I'm new here, FYI."

Twilight chuckled softly while Flash added, "So, you ready to go around Crystal Empire?" Twilight nodded.

The two of them walked through the spiky but shiny crystal houses, stores, and pony statues. He took her to an art museum full of crystal statues and paintings. The two of them went to a Crystal jewelry shop where they bought a pink crystal necklace and a blue crystal earring. They went to a restaurant close by the jewelry shop with top quality food and a frozen yogurt bar.

"So, how's life in Ponyville?" Flash asked, after ordering their food.

"It's peaceful… most of the time."

They kept their conversation going on for almost an hour. They eventually finished their food and left.

After lunch, they passed by a candy shop. "You like candy?" Flash asked Twilight. "Yeah, but not as much as reading books!" They entered the store and Flash bought her some chewy candies the shape of horseshoes.

There was a tall fountain with a crystal pony statue on top and clear, sparkly waters. Twilight found it romantic. Flash seemed as if he had the same thought.

The sun was starting to go down. They finally found the library, which Twilight freaked out about. She'd been there before, but she didn't have the chance to read.

Flash looked up and down the rows of books and insisted she should read. He admitted he liked reading as well, but he had to get back to his guard duties. He trotted up to her and planted a brief kiss on her left cheek. Twilight was left blushing hard. "I guess I'll see you later."

"So, how was the date?" Rarity asked.

"Was it awesome?" RainbowDash added.

Twilight plopped herself onto her bed. She had a big grin on her face and she stared at the window.

"I take it the date went well?"

"Ooh is that candy?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking at the bag Twilight had marked "_Crystal Candy Shoppe_".

"It was… different. I didn't really notice how nice he was! We went sight-seeing, he took me out to lunch, got me this- " she looked down at her necklace- "bought me this candy, and we went to the library."

Rarity didn't look satisfied. "And?"

"And… he kissed me."

Everypony in her room gasped and smiled. "Twilight," Spike added, "I think you've found yourself a prince!"

Twilight blushed and smiled. "I guess I have!"


End file.
